


got me looking so crazy right now

by orphan_account



Category: Baby Kata (Music), Crazy Frog (Music), Gummibär (Music)
Genre: (it's not with Baby Kata don't worry), Angst, Cheating, Deliberate Badfic, Drabble, Gay Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baby Kata knew it wasn't meant to be.





	got me looking so crazy right now

**Author's Note:**

> This is a huge circlejerk. Title from Beyoncé's "Crazy In Love" obviously.

Baby Kata knew it wasn't meant to be.

That one morning changed everything.

When he woke up and Crazy Frog wasn't next to him, his heart shattered.

He thought of the worst.

 

Baby Kata tried making twenty calls, but all of them went to voicemail.

"Where are you, Froggy?" he cried. "Come home!"

Little did he know what was really happening.

Crazy Frog and Gummibär on the floor.

Touching.

Kissing.

Lovemaking.

And Baby Kata didn't even know.


End file.
